Life 4 Hiamecola (Manga)
Life 4 Hiamecola (ソーダツインズの生活 Sōdatsuinzu no seikatsu literally meaning Life of the Soda Twins) is a manga spin-off of a online show of the same name. Conection to the Online Series There is a statment at the begging of the Manga that states the connection; it says there is more the one universe, but they are all the same in someway, (refering to Hia and Mecola being in both). Though some parts of the manga suggest that the Hiamecola crew somehow traveled into a different dimention. Story E Character Personalitys, Simularities, and Differences Hia Hia (愚かな Orokana), full name Hia Kelvin Nufer, is one of the 2 main characters of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga, the other being Mecola. Hia is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies. Hia can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Hia is for the most part the same in both the Manga and the online series, though in online series, Hia thinks he has no nose and dot eye, while the mange Hia lost his nose in a fist fight and really has dot eyes. In the Manga, Hia isn't as stupid, and can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. Mecola Mecola (リンク Rinku), full name Mecola Winston Nufer, is one of the 2 main characters of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga, the other being Hia. Mecola is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies. Mecola can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Mecola is for the most part the same in both. In the Manga he has big Anime eyes and his hair goes straight down. While in the series his cartoon's hair goes out to the sides. In the Manga Mecola can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to himself and the world around him. Anti Anti (ノイローゼ Noirōze), born Marion Anti Jones, is a main character in the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. Anti is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily able to socialize with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks the ability to be a fighter. As an martial artist, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way others do. However, Anti is loyal to both his friends and his duties. Despite this, he calls himself a "monster." Anti is very different in the Manga and the online series, in online series, Anti has brown hair but wants white, while the mange his hair is naturally white. In the Manga, Anti can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. Anti's main goal in life is to please his decesed father. His best friend and partner is Playa, and his two other best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. 'Weapons' Ants Playa Nachakee Mr. G Vallin